


the holy or the broken hallelujah

by bubblylikesparklingcider



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Superpowers, also on LJ, basically a sky high and ca:tws au thing, but with a twist, it's cool i promise, jensen is basically the winter soldier, powers Jared, powers jensen, superhero au, winter soldier!jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblylikesparklingcider/pseuds/bubblylikesparklingcider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki is the teenage son of two retired superheroes. It makes life hell sometimes, but when he's sent to Supernatural Academy, a school for "gifted teenagers," he meets Jensen Ackles, a mysterious teenager with a metal arm who seems to actually have lived through hell. </p><p>(or the obligatory gay teenage superheroes au that no one asked for, OR the one where Jensen is kind of the Winter Soldier.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part i.

**Author's Note:**

> And I am back at it with my strange AU's! This one came to me quite suddenly, as I've always had a thing for superpowers and whump!Jensen/Dean. It gets dark and angsty later on, when we delve into *shudder* The Red Room.

 

(here on [livejournal](http://emberhellbound.livejournal.com/686.html))

 

_I don't even know the name_   
_But if I did, well really, what's it to you?_   
_There's a blaze of light_   
_In every word_   
_It doesn't matter which you heard_   
_The holy or the broken Hallelujah._

_- **Leonard Cohen,[Hallelujah](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ttEMYvpoR-k)**_  

 

 

Jared doesn't know what he was expecting, but this certainly isn't it.   
  
The sleek lines of Supernatural Academy glint in the morning sunlight, all metal and concrete and Jared feels a thrill of excitement that he's finally here. The landscape is pristine, grass cut perfectly and trees pruned to look like something out of a catalogue.   
  
"Here you are, son." His father says behind him, clapping him on the shoulder. "Supernatural Academy. School for gifted teens."  
  
Jared has hated his powers since he can remember. It's made everything difficult, especially in the early days, when he was unable to control it. He would  _sneeze_ and he'd replicate himself. But now, he's beginning to think that maybe it isn't so bad.  
  
"Oh, Jared, we're so proud of you." His mother murmurs, hugging him tightly, and Jared would squirm away except he's pretty damn proud of himself too. Supernatural Academy doesn't accept just any powered teen- they only accept the best. It had taken him months of practice and study to pass the entrance exams, but it was worth it.  
  
"Do you want us to walk you to your room?" Jared shakes his head.  
  
"I think I've got it, Dad. I can get one of the clones to help me if I need it." Gerald Padalecki nods in understanding as Jared picks up his backpack and suitcase. "I love you guys."  
  
"We love you too, sweetie." Sherri says and gives him one last hug before he's turning around and heading into Supernatural Academy.  
  
Inside is even cooler than the outside, all steel beams and endless sparkling windows. The floors are made of a polished concrete and there are fake potted plants in corners as well as pictures in frames that look sturdier than most.   
  
 _Probably fire-proof._ Jared thinks, because his friend Chad has pyrokinesis and he knows how terribly difficult it is for his family.   
  
"Hey, Jay-Man!" A voice crows behind him.  _Speak of the devil...._  
  
"Hey, Chad!" Chad claps Jared on the shoulder and grabs his suitcase.  
  
"Come on, man, it took you forever to get here! We've got the same room." Chad says before dragging Jared's suitcase off while Jared follows. "This place is fucking awesome. Did you know that everything's fireproof?"  
  
"I guessed it." Jared admits, following Chad up a flight of stark white stairs and honestly, how do they keep this place so clean?  
  
"And remember Genevieve Cortese? Dark-haired chick, real hottie, could fly and had telekinesis? We saw her at the party my parents threw a few months ago." Jared thinks back to the Superhero Christmas Party and yeah, he remembers Gen. She's cute, just not his type. "Yeah, she made it in, too!"  
  
"Awesome." Jared says.  
  
Chad leads him down a sunny hallway lined with floor-to-ceiling windows on one side and snow-white doors on the other with brass numbers on them. The whole place is professional and Jared's excited to be here.  
  
Chad pushes open a door marked "Y25" and steps inside. The room is much like the rest of the school, three full-sized beds lining the walls and covered with light-blue comforters and oak wood nightstands beside them with light-blue lamps resting on their surfaces. Chad puts Jared's suitcase beside the middle bed and straightens up, smiling.  
  
"We have a third roommate, but I haven't seen him yet. Just his stuff." Chad nods to the bed on the far-side of the room, a suitcase resting beside it. "Do you wanna unpack or go for a walk?"  
  
Jared doesn't even have to think about it. "Let's go for a walk. I want to see this place!"  
  
                                                                                                                     /----/  
  
They see Genevieve in the library, an enormous room filled with books on every power. Genevieve is talking to a girl that she introduces as Daneel, who is apparently a year older than all of them.  
  
"So who's your third roommate?" Gen asks as the four of them sit down at a table by the window. "What can he do?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Chad admits. "We haven't met him yet."  
  
Daneel has pulled out her phone and is checking a list of names that she apparently got to help freshmen find their way around.  
  
"Oh." She says, setting it down, her eyes wide. "You guys got Jensen Ackles. Good luck with that."  
  
"Who's that?" Jared asks, confused. It helps that Gen and Chad look just as confused as him, at least he's not the only clueless one here.  
  
"He's a my age, but it's his first year at Supernatural Academy. Before he was going to the Red Room." Daneel says. Jared feels a chill run up his side. "His parents were Dark Ray and Black Force, they didn't want anything to do with him so they sent him to the Red Room, where they were both trained and that was it. He never saw them again."  
  
"What can he do?" Chad asks fearfully. Dark Ray and Black Force aren't exactly known for having the nicest powers ever.  
  
"No one knows. But a few years ago, he got into an accident and lost his left arm. They replaced it with a metal arm, ten times as strong. I'd be careful around him if I were you." Daneel warns.  
  
"Noted." Jared nods. He doesn't want to cross this Jensen Ackles, especially if he went to the Red Room. And  _especially_ if his parents are Dark Ray and Black Force.  
  
                                                                                                                   /----/  
  
When Jared and Chad come back from dinner (which was absolutely amazing), Jensen is sitting on his bed cross legged, staring at a wall calculatingly. He's wearing an expensive-looking black T-shirt and his metal arm glints menacingly in the light of the lamp.  
  
Jared stops in the doorway, Chad directly behind him. Jensen doesn't look over at them and Jared can see that he's rolling something between his metal fingers.  
  
"What do we do?" Chad hisses in his ear and Jared steps into the room softly.  
  
"Um...hi." He says to Jensen. Chad punches him in the shoulder. Jensen doesn't respond, still staring at the wall. "I'm Jared."  
  
"Shut up." Chad whispers. Jensen chuckles lowly and holds up whatever he's rolling between his fingers to the light, focusing on it. Jared can see it clearly now, and he swallows harshly.  
  
A bullet.  
  
How did this Jensen manage to get a gun and bullets into the school?  
  
Actually, Jared doesn't want to know. Instead he creeps over to his bed and sits down. After a few moments, Chad follows suit.  
  
"I hope these sheets are fireproof." Jared says finally, but Chad doesn't respond. There's a knock on the door. Chad leaps up to answer it.  
  
"Gen!" He exclaims with false cheerfulness. Gen stands at the doorway with Daneel, her eyes wide.  
  
"We were wondering if you wanted to take a walk with us. We don't have to be in our rooms until seven and it's six now." Daneel says and Chad nods. "Jared?"  
  
Jared looks over at Jensen who still hasn't acknowledged him aside from a chuckle. He gulps and shakes his head.  
  
"No, I'll stay here." He says, sounding braver than he feels. Chad makes a face at him, but he waves him off. He figures that even with a metal arm, Jensen will have a problem fighting twenty Jareds.  
  
The door slams behind Chad and Jared is left alone with the metal-armed teen.  
  
"I can replicate myself." He blurts out suddenly. Jensen finally looks over at him, eyes narrowed. "I discovered it when I was five and I got sick and couldn't control it."  
  
Jensen doesn't respond, but continues to stare at Jared. Jared squirms beneath the candy apple green gaze.  
  
"And my parents are Genesys and Falconite." Jared suddenly realizes that his parents were Dark Ray and Black Force's biggest enemies. He scrambles to cover himself. "I mean, I'm sure you don't want to know that, but...."   
  
He trails off uncomfortable.  _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ He thinks.  
  
"My parents are assholes." Jensen says, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Jared jumps, because did he actually get him to speak?   
  
"Oh- um- well, I wouldn't say that. I mean..." Jared cuts off miserably. Jensen waves him off.  
  
"They are." He lays back on the bed. "Complete fucking assholes."  
  
Jared isn't entirely certain what to make of this conversation with his new roommate, but he decides to let it go, particularly since Jensen seems unwilling to talk anymore. Instead, Jared pulls out his book on replication and begins reading it, figuring he might as well do something productive.


	2. part ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "my parents are assholes."

 

 

****_Now I've heard there was a secret chord_  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah.

**_-Leonard Cohen,[Hallelujah](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ttEMYvpoR-k)_ **

 

 

 

_"_ _My parents are assholes."_ The words run through Jared's head as he gets ready the next morning, a mantra that he repeats to himself over and over. Jensen is a mystery that he can't unravel but he's a cute mystery.

  
When he sits down for breakfast with Chad, Gen and Daneel, a tray filled with scrambled eggs, bacon and toast floats over and lands in front of him. Chad looks at him with wide eyes as identical trays float to all the students.  
  
"Dude," Chad breathes. "This is fucking awesome."  
  
Daneel laughs quietly, but her gaze is focused on the lone figure at a table by himself. Jensen is staring at his tray with a dark look, making no move to pick up his fork. Jared doesn't know what he's doing, the food's amazing. Finally, Jensen nods slightly and picks up his utensils, which only serves to confuse Jared even more.  
  
"Are you guys ready to show your powers today?" Daneel asks in a too-bright voice. Gen begins to look nervous.   
  
"I guess...." The dark-haired girl says and Daneel smiles at her.  
  
"Don't worry. You wouldn't have gotten in if you weren't qualified. Not a lot of kids can fly!" Gen brightens slightly at this.  
  
"Yeah, and at least you don't have to worry about setting the teacher on fire." Chad points out, sounding confident, but Jared notices that he picks at his food listlessly. "And Jay-man here has to worry that he might not be able to stop replicating."  
  
"Oh, shut up." Jared snarks and Chad smirks. He turns back to his breakfast, but he, too, can't bring himself to eat more than half of what's on his plate.  
  
                                                                                           /----/  
  
"...and most importantly, no using your powers outside of school." Jared nudges a sleeping Chad in the side as Principal Kripke finishes up a speech on rules and regulations. (As it turns out, there are a lot of them.)  
  
The entire freshman class is half-asleep but Principal Kripke doesn't seem to notice.  
  
"Now, we'll go by alphabetical order of first name for Powers Show. When I call your name, come up to the stage and show us what you can do." Kripke looks down at a clipboard. "Alona Tal!"  
  
A blonde girl mounts the stage and smirks out at the crowd before shifting into a cheetah, then a dragon (which gets a couple shrieks) and finally Principal Kripke. The entire auditorium bursts into applause while Principal Kripke looks slightly annoyed despite the smile on his face. After Alona, a boy with superstrength goes up, then a girl who freezes her whole arm and makes it snow in the auditorium.   
  
"Chad Murray!" Principal Kripke calls and Chad gulps as he gets up to mount the stage. Jared claps him on the shoulder reassuringly and watches as Chad walks up the steps, looking slightly green. Chad takes a deep breath and exhales fire, making the entire auditorium jump and make awed sounds. A fireball floats in the air and Chad reaches out for it and closes it between his palms, opening them to show nothing but smoke. He makes his way of the stage to uproarious applause.  
  
"That was awesome, man." Jared whispers as Chad sits down. Gen gives him a thumbs-up.  
  
"I'm so fucking excited now!" Chad whispers back exitedly. Gen bounces her knee up and down worriedly as other students get up to show their power. (Though none getting as good of a reaction as Chad's fire.)   
  
Finally, "Genevieve Cortese!" Gen gets up nervously and scoots past Jared. When she's out in the aisle, she stops and rises in the air, flying up on stage. The auditorium is completely quiet, watching her as she lands softly on the stage and holds her hand out. Jared's water bottle flies from his hands and she catches it with a smirk. The auditorium erupts in applause almost as loud as Chad's and Gen flies back to her seat, smiling.  
  
"Dude, that was so cool!" A guy behind them whispers and Gen thanks him. Jared waits uncomfortably for his turn.  
  
"Jared Padalecki!" Kripke calls and a whisper breaks out among the students. Jared knows they're talking about his parents, but he tries to ignore it, instead making his way onstage and staring out at the crowd. Chad and Gen are both making encouraging signals to him so he takes a deep breath and ten more Jareds appear on stage. The crowd immediately falls silent.  
  
"A replicator!" Kripke says. "Haven't had one of those in a while."  
  
Jared walks off stage and the ten Jareds follow him while the crowd cheers and claps and laughs. He sits down and the ten Jareds disappear.  
  
"Jensen Ackles!" Kripke calls. Jared straightens up, looking around for the green-eyed boy. Jensen stands from his seat and stalks on stage, looking angry and terrifying, his metal fingers flexing. A girl on the audience squeaks. Jensen glares at the crowd. "Mr. Ackles?"  
  
Jensen makes no move to do anything so Kripke walks over to him and whispers something in his ear. A boy behind Jared with bright blue eyes leans forward slightly.  
  
"So Kripke is the only one who knows what his power is." The boy murmurs and Jared turns to stare at him. "Sonic hearing."  
  
Jensen whispers something back and Kripke nods defeatedly, allowing Jensen to leave the stage. Jared watches him return to his seat and he hardly notices anything else of the Powers Show, except when the sonic hearing boy (whose name is Misha) hears a fly buzzing on the other side of the room and kills it with a pushpin (because apparently precision or something is part of his powers.)  
  
                                                                                                /----/  
  
"Was Mr. Beaver being serious when he said we could develop secondary powers?" Jared asks Daneel when the student body is gathered in the cafeteria for lunch. Daneel nods as she unwraps her sandwich.  
  
"Yup. Happened to me this summer. First I was just a normal shifter and then boom! Literally. I started exploding things with my mind." Daneel says. "Some of you already have your secondary powers, like Gen. Gen might even develop a third power. That Misha kid? He's got his secondary already."  
  
"Does everyone get them?" Chad asks and Daneel shakes her head.  
  
"No, and don't feel bad if you don't." She takes a bite of her sandwich. Jared turns back to his lunch and suddenly realizes he forgot a water bottle.  
  
"Oh, shit." He says, sending a clone to get it. Daneel watches.  
  
"That's cool." She says with a laugh. "I've never seen someone replicate before."  
  
"Thanks," Jared responds as the clone weaves back through the crowd with the water. Some kids are staring, but the quickly turn back to their food when they notice that Jared has seen them. Jensen sits at the same table on his own again but he's watching Jared, too. When Jared notices him, Jensen raises an eyebrow. Jared's the first to look away.  
  
"So did he really refuse to Show?" Daneel asks and Gen nods.  
  
"Yeah. Kripke totally let him do it, too." She says and Daneel's eyes widen.   
  
"Really?" Gen nods again. "Huh. Kripke's never let anyone refuse to Show before, even the shy ones who turned into, like, the Hulk or something."  
  
"Wait, what?" Chad asks and Daneel laughs again.  
  
"Nobody actually turns into the Hulk, Chad." She says and Chad looks disappointed. "Still, I wonder what Jensen's power could be. I mean, I know the Red Room is pretty tough on students, but I'd think he'd be eager to Show- especially since they've probably made it refined and strong."  
  
"Maybe it's something that reminds him too much of his parents." Jared says softly and when he thinks back to it  _("Complete fucking assholes.")_ he thinks he may not be so far from the truth.


	3. part iii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jensen's pov

 

_Maybe there's a God above_  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah.

_- **Jeff Buckley,[Hallelujah](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8AWFf7EAc4)**_

 

 

 

_The stench of blood hangs in the air, tangy and sharp. He hates this. Hates every moment he has to spend in this godforsaken place._

_  
Snow crunches underfoot. He hates snow, prefers the angry recklessness of a thunderstorm, the huge drops that pour out of the sky.  
  
There are several drops of blood on the snow.  
  
He closes his eyes.  
  
His new metal arm is cold when he touches it with his flesh fingers and he briefly considers doing something to warm it, but it's not like his powers would help.  
  
Madame Osprey approches behind him and he pictures her, her stern blonde bun and her angry blue eyes._  
  
 _"Jensen." She says and he turns to face her. "Well done."  
  
She doesn't praise her pupils often, but Jensen is considered to be her star student. (Though it could have something to do with his parents.)  
  
"Thank you." He says gruffly and she motions him to follow her. He hates her. He hates her and everyone else from the Red Room. As soon as he can leave, he will.   
  
A mutilated body lays on the ground. He steps over it. _  
  
  
/----/  
  
It's 4 AM when Jensen wakes up, the light from the kid's- Jared's- clock blinking at him. He gets out of bed quietly, dresses himself, and begins to stretch.  
  
It's a morning routine for him, one that Madame hammered into his skull. His metal arm is strong and he can balance himself on it, but he needs to keep the rest of his body just as strong. Strong, agile and fierce. Always ready to kill.  
  
He almost wants to get out of that mindset.  
  
Almost.  
  
He pictures Madame now, wonders what has become of her and the Red Room. Wonders if she escaped what he unleashed on her. (She deserved it, but he's glad he got the other students to safety.)  
  
"Jensen?" It's the Padalecki kid, sitting up in bed sleepily. "What're you doing?"  
  
"Stretches." Jensen replies shortly and begins counting out 100 pushups. Jared is quiet for a moment, then gets out of bed and sits down across from him.  
  
"It's so damn early, man, what are you stretching for? We have a combat class today, you'll get your exercise then." Jensen doesn't bother responding, just continues counting out his pushups. The two of them sit in silence until Jensen finishes, pushing himself into a kneeling position and watching the kid calculatingly.  
  
Jared's cute, Jensen has to admit. Maybe if life were different for him, he'd want to have a relationship with him. But Jensen's an assassin- he can't have anything tying him down. At least Kripke gave him the chance to be something better than his no-good parents and Madame.  
  
Jensen turns away from the teen (who resembles a puppy, somewhat) and begins doing sit-ups. Jared watches him silently, apparently choosing not to push anymore. He stays sitting with Jensen until it's time to get ready for breakfast.  
  
Jensen tries to push the shred of appreciation away.  
  
He fails.  
  
/----/  
  
Combat class is the only good part of the day, because really, Jensen doesn't want to hear someone drone on about powers and how to control them. He's learned that by now, even if it was learning how to hurt and destroy.  
  
But combat class is fine. The teacher isn't as good as Madame or any of Madame's colleagues, but Jensen is pleased that he can at least keep his best skills razor-sharp.  
  
Miss Ferris (or Sam, as she tells the kids to call her) splits them off into pairs. Somehow, Jensen ends up face to face with Jared, who smiles nervously at him.   
  
Jensen doesn't pay much attention when Miss Ferris runs them through moves they can use, moves he's learned a thousand times, moves he could do in his sleep. (Moves he's done blindfolded, he thinks, remembering back to his more difficult training sessions with Madame.)  
  
"Alright, go easy on each other and be careful. I know that for most of you it's your first time doing hand to hand combat, but try not to hurt yourselves or your partners. And remember: no using powers in combat class." Miss Ferris tells them. Jared assumes what Jensen percieves as his best fighting stance and Miss Ferris is automatically beside them, correcting it before stepping away so the boys can practice.   
  
Jensen reminds himself to go easy on the kid.   
  
Jared lunges for him and Jensen rolls out of the way silently, standing up quickly and steadily. Oh, if Madame could see him now.  
  
When Jared lunges for him again, Jensen grabs his arm and flips him onto the mats. ( _Whatever happened to going easy on him?_ A voice in his head asks, but Jensen ignores the voice.) Jared groans and pushes himself up. He's too slow, Jensen grabs him and wraps his flesh arm in a chokehold position, not tightening. Jared slaps his arm and Jensen releases him, helps him up.  
  
He should be happy, but it was too easy and kind of unfair to Jared. (Damn his stupid crush!)  
  
"This isn't quite fair." He says and Miss Ferris raises an eyebrow at him. "Maybe Jared should be allowed to replicate. I have a metal arm."  
  
Jared comes up beside him, looking grateful. Miss Ferris looks between the two of them, then nods.  
  
"Alright." She says, then holds up a hand. "Only four replicas, Jared. Only five of you at once."  
  
Jared nods and smiles at Jensen. "Thanks, man." He whispers and Jensen shrugs before the reassume their fighting stances. The whole class is watching them now. Four more Jareds appear and now Jensen is a bit more in his league, flipping smoothly out of the way as they begin their assault.  
  
It's interesting, he thinks, how all five Jareds can be doing different things at once. But he wasn't trained in the Red Room for nothing, and soon all five of them are at his feet. Four disappear and he helps Jared up again. Jared's grinning this time.  
  
"That was so cool!" He says and, yes, he really is an overexcited puppy. "I mean, my back hurts now, but that was really good."  
  
Jensen nods his thanks, but as he turns away, all he can think of is Jared's smile.  
  
He's fucked. Really, truly fucked.  
  
/----/  
  
"How have your first two days been, Jensen?" Principal Kripke asks that night as they sit in his office.  
  
"Alright." Jensen answers and Kripke nods.   
  
"Good." Kripke fixes him with a calculating stare. "If anything's wrong, feel free to tell me. I know the Red Room can be...harsh on students, but you're not there anymore."  
  
Jensen nods and gets up to leave when Kripke dismisses him, trying not to think of the night he stumbled up to Supernatural Academy, bruised and bleeding in the middle of a roaring thunderstorm.


	4. part iv.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jensen's pov, again. a bit shorter than i would've liked.

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof_  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the _Hallelujah._

_- **Jeff Buckley,[Hallelujah](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8AWFf7EAc4) **_

 

 

 

 

 

_"_ _Close your eyes." He tells her. The girl does as he says, eyelids fluttering shut over blue orbs. He slips a blindfold on her quietly, touches her arm to calm her. "It's okay. You'll thank me for this later."  
  
"W-what do I do?" She asks and he taps her earlobe.   
  
"Listen. Feel. This is important in a fight. If you can fight blindfolded, you can fight in the dark."  He takes a step back. "We'll take it easy."  
  
They both assume a fighting stance and she lashes out at him. She's a fierce little thing, he knows she can conquer it, but he doesn't blame her for being scared of the blindfold and his metal arm.   
  
He defeats her quickly and she pulls off the blindfold, looking up at him.  
  
"Want to try again?" He asks her and watches as an angry glint appears in her eyes and she nods, putting the blindfold back on.  
  
They practice and practice until Madame comes out and tells them it's time for the girl to practice her English. (The next day, the girl finally defeats him and Jensen is proud.)_  
  
  
/----/  
  
Jensen was eleven-years-old when he first killed somebody, putting a bullet in the brain of a man that one of Madame's colleagues wanted crossed off. He didn't want to do it, but it was Madame's, "special request," so he grit his teeth and did it.  
  
He doesn't like thinking about it. The fear coursing through his veins is still strong, the feeling of his heart beating rapidly in an attempt to escape from his ribcage.   
  
The Padalecki kid is bright eyed and excited to learn and Jensen is falling for it. For him. This excitable little puppy who thinks Jensen is, "so cool." If only he knew about the awful things Jensen has done.  
  
Jensen sits at breakfast and very carefully doesn't eat. It's punishment, punishment for this thing he has for Jared, punishment for  _feeling._ The kid's staring at him across the cafeteria, blushing when he sees that Jensen has noticed him and quickly turning back to his breakfast.  
  
There's nothing at Supernatural Academy that particularly interests Jensen, and it makes him wonder why he's still here. He's learned everything they're teaching him already, he could go off and do whatever the hell he wants.   
  
But technically he can't do anything with his powers if he isn't trained by a verified "Good" school. (Although they'd be perfectly happy to let him live as a civilian. But Jensen doesn't want that.)  
  
The Padalecki kid is still staring. Jensen stands up and leaves the cafeteria.  
  
/----/  
  
Jensen hardly pays attention in class. There's nothing new for him to learn there, and his refusal to show his powers means that the teachers hardly pay any attention to him, instead helping the other kids get a hold of their powers.  
  
Jensen closes his eyes and thinks of storms and screams and rage.  
  
/----/  
  
He doesn't bother eating for the rest of the day.  
  
/----/  
  
When Jared gets back to their room that night, he plops down on his bed with an audible huff. Jensen doesn't even look at him and Jared lets out another sigh.  
  
"Are you okay, man?" Jared asks and Jensen doesn't bother responding. "If you're feeling sick, you should go see the nurse. You didn't eat at all today."  
  
Jensen remains silent. He doesn't need Jared making it harder to ignore him by being adorable and caring and sweet.  
  
"Look, I grabbed you a sandwich if you're hungry." Jared gets up and Jensen can tell that he's set it on the nightstand. "Just...take care of yourself. Seriously."  
  
Jared leaves then, probably to go find Chad, and Jensen ignores the urge to eat the sandwich.  
  
 _"You must learn to control your feelings and your temptations, Jensen._ _"_  Madame had told him long ago.  _"Or else they will control you."_  
  
He shouldn't be living by her rules, but he can't help himself.  
  
He doesn't sleep that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still jensen's pov but we see him start to open up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A change from the Leonard Cohen or Jeff Buckley Hallelujah(s) for now! If you haven't heard Plead the Fifth, the Destiel "parody" (honestly, more of a fan song that deserves ALL THE AWARDS) then I've linked it and you need to give it a listen. It's amazing, honestly, even if it's not the ship for this story.

__

_Righteous man, that’s what they said_

__But still awake, you’d lie in bed  
And listen to the shadows, knife clutched tightly  
But when sleep came it could not kill  
The fears that on your skin would chill  
Those nights I wish I’d sang a Hallelujah

 

_ -Lyrics by  **[Steph](http://seedysunflower.tumblr.com), ** vocals by  **[Kira](http://motivatioff.tumblr.com). ** Find it [here ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OlDcdu3DxYs)on YouTube. (Unfortunately, Steph seems to be no longer active, but I've linked her Tumblr anyway.) _

 

 

 

 

_"Jensen, you're my best pupil, but you need to stop asking questions." Madame says coolly. Jensen pulls against the restraints but they're too strong. He doesn't know what they're made of. Madame turns away and faces the man in the suit.  
  
"You know what to do." She snaps and leaves the room. A screen in front of Jensen is suddenly filled with a bright, vortex-like image. It hurts his eyes and he wants to close them but they've been taped open.  
  
"Now, Jensen." The man says gently. "Are you ready to start?"  
  
Jensen-_  
  
  
"Jensen, wake up!" Hands are shaking him awake and Jensen bolts upright, gasping for air. Jared sits beside his bed, looking concerned. "Hey, man, it's okay, it was just a dream."  
  
Jensen pushes him away because it  _wasn't_  just a dream, it was real and he can remember the feeling of cool metal against his skin and his sanity slowly slipping away. Jared places a comforting hand on his elbow.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asks softly. Jensen doesn't answer. "Come on, Jensen, talk to me."  
  
"I'm fine." He grinds out and Jared's eyes flash with something like hurt. "Just a dream. Like you said."  
  
"Okay." Jared says. "It's- it's morning, if you want to head down to breakfast. It's Saturday, too, so if you want to stay here...."  
  
"No." Jensen stands up and pulls a shirt and a pair of running pants out of his drawer. Jared nods.  
  
"Okay." He says quietly. "Okay."  
  
/----/  
  
Jensen doesn't go to breakfast, instead going for a run around the campus. The air is cool against his cheeks, sending goosebumps up his arms as he warms up. He's alone outside until Jared jogs up beside him.  
  
"You skipped breakfast." The replicator states and Jensen just shrugs. "You know, it's good to have a healthy and balanced diet, which means three meals a day."  
  
"Thank you, health encyclopedia Padalecki." Jensen says dryly and Jared laughs.  
  
"You made a joke!" He says delightedly and Jensen casts him a sidelong glance. The cold air has turned Jared's cheeks a light shade of pink and his eyes sparkle in the morning sun. Jensen tries to push away his puppy-crush, because this isn't what he needs. He needs to focus on his studies.  
  
Jared stays with him through his entire run and Jensen wonders if he's planning on staying with Jensen through every workout regime that he puts himself up to.  
  
/----/  
  
Kripke sits Jensen down that afternoon, looking very grave.  
  
"Jensen," He begins, then stops, shakes his head. "What do you know about your parents?"  
  
His parents. Dark Ray and Black Force.   
  
"Not much." Jensen admits, because he honestly doesn't. His parents abandoned him to the Red Room, he never bothered to look into them. All he knows is that they went into hiding after Jared's parents- Genesys and Falconite, Jensen reminds himself- drained them of their powers.  
  
"Well," Kripke sighs. "Something happened. I don't know how, but we think they have their powers back and we think they're planning something big."  
  
Jensen stares at him in disbelief. There is no fucking way his parents got their powers back. He read the account, the only thing he'd ever read about them, and there is no fucking way that would work.  
  
Unless.  
  
Oh. Shit.  
  
"We think Madame Osprey may have survived what you did." Kripke says gently. "She could possibly give them their powers back."  
  
Kripke lets Jensen process this, which doesn't take long because Jensen honestly should've known and should've made sure to cut her head off first.  
  
"So now we have to make a decision." Kripke pulls out a file. "We believe they're going to find you and attack you wherever you are. I personally think you'd be safer here at Supernatural Academy. A lot of big superheroes have their kids here and could come help if needed, not to mention a lot of retired superheroes teach here. But if you want to go somewhere else, we can talk about that."  
  
Jensen looks at the locations Kripke has suggested. All of them are in big cities, presumably so that Jensen can bury himself in the vast population living there.  
  
"This is your decision." Kripke says. "But again...I'd prefer if you'd stay here, where I know you'll be safe."  
  
Jensen doesn't know how to respond to that because no one's ever cared about him being safe before. Kripke smiles gently at him.  
  
"Will everyone else be safe if I'm here?" Jensen asks gruffly. Kripke nods.  
  
"Of course." He says.  
  
"How soon do you think they'll attack us?" Jensen asks by way of answering.  
  
/----/  
  
Everything is kept super hush-hush because they don't want to scare any of the other students, but Kripke has Jensen come to his office every night and helps him strengthen his powers. Kripke, as it turns out, is even more knowledgeable than Madame and for the first time since the Red Room Jensen feels like he's learning something.  
  
Kripke isn't even sure if Madame, Dark Ray, and Black Force are going to attack Jensen, but he wants to be on his guard. "Better safe than sorry." He tells Jensen.  
  
Miss Ferris goes through combat with Jensen, an area that he's still exceptionally strong in. It helps him a bit and Miss Ferris starts asking him to help her demonstrate moves to the class.  
  
For the first time, Jensen truly feels like he belongs somewhere.  
  
And Jared's parents are called in. They talk to Jensen in his dorm, not asking any questions about the Red Room, but asking about his interests and what he likes to do. He shrugs when Mrs. Padalecki asks what he does in his spare time because he doesn't do anything, really. He's never gotten the chance to find a hobby.  
  
Mrs. Padalecki begins fussing over him and Jared when the replicator walks into the room, saying that Jensen isn't eating enough and Jared looks so  _strong_. Jensen wonders if this is what a family's like.  
  
/----/  
  
"Dude, I think my mom loves you more than she loves me." Jared says, grinning. Jensen rolls his eyes. "No, seriously! She told me on the way out to make sure that you stay healthy and to look out for you. She really loves you, man."  
  
"Mmm." Jensen responds, metal fingers tapping against his knee. Jared's eyes fall on their movement.  
  
"Did it hurt?" He asks.  
  
"What?"   
  
"With your arm. When it...y'know. Did it hurt?" Jared looks up at him and Jensen shrugs.  
  
"Honestly, not really. I fell unconscious shortly after it happened." He says. "I don't remember much besides waking up with a freaking metal arm."  
  
"That must've been fun." Jared jokes.  
  
"Oh, yeah. A regular carnival." Jensen retorts. He really shouldn't be doing this, joking around with Jared, but so much has happened in the past few weeks and Jensen can feel his walls breaking down.  
  
"I'll bet you could actually win a lot of prizes at a carnival with that arm." Jared says.  
  
"Yeah, if people don't run as soon as they see it." Jensen looks down at the silvery metal and Jared snorts.  
  
"Are you kidding? I'll bet you'd get tons of kids coming up to you asking about it. It's  _cool_ , man." Jared insists and Jensen casts an incredulous glance at him.  
  
"Anyway..." Jared looks at his clock. "It's time for dinner."  
  
"I'm not really hungry...." Jensen trails off and Jared mock glares at him.  
  
"Come on, Jen, or else I'm gonna have to force feed you." Jared says. Jensen's heart skips a beat at the nickname.  
  
"Ha, good luck with that." Jensen responds.  
  
"Twenty Jareds could totally pin you down." Jared says and Jensen realizes that he has a point.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Jensen says.  
  
"Good." Jared responds, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Apparently we're having hamburgers tonight."  
  
"...what?"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know what a hamburger is!" Jared looks at him in disbelief.  
  
"Jared." Jensen deadpans. "I grew up in the Red Room, do you really think we were eating hamburgers?"  
  
Jensen can vaguely remember pictures, though, from picture books when he was younger. Madame had made him sit through hours of learning to pronounce things correctly to blend in with others.  
  
Jared slings an arm around Jensen's shoulders, looking casual, but Jensen can see a sort of sorrow in his eyes.  
  
"Well then, I guess we'll have to introduce you to the finer points of American cuisine." Jared says and pulls Jensen out the door.   
  
Yeah, Jensen could get used to this.


	6. part vi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to jared.

__  
There was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me, do ya?  
But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah.

_ **\- Jeff Buckley,[Hallelujah](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8AWFf7EAc4) **   
_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jared’s scared. He has no idea exactly what’s going on, why his parents are suddenly so interested in the school and Jensen. Jared suspects it has something to do with Jensen’s parents because Jensen has started reading up on them a lot more.

 

He’s worried for the green eyed boy because Jensen is so obviously  _ hurting. _ Jared’s proud that he got Jensen to at least joke around with him, but there’s something in Jensen’s eyes that pains Jared. It keeps him up at night, thinking about Jensen.

 

He doesn’t even know if  _ Jensen’s _ noticed some of the things he’s noticed. Hell, Jared didn’t even notice some things until Gen quietly pointed them out to him in the library.

 

“He doesn’t eat.” She’d said. “Well, he does, but then he stops and it’s almost like he’s punishing himself.”

 

It made sense then why his mother wanted him to look out for Jensen.

 

Jared notices some things by himself, like the way Jensen flinches every time he’s touched or the way he avoids a kid with mind reading powers (Osric, Jared thinks his name is) like the plague. It all serves to make him wonder exactly what happened in the Red Room.

 

He’s heard rumors, of course, of children with horrific powers and gruesome appearances, but now he thinks that those rumors might be child’s play compared to what it really might be.

 

/----/

 

It happens in the middle of combat class. Jensen’s up with Miss Ferris helping to demonstrate a move when Kripke comes into the auditorium with Jared’s parents. Miss Ferris immediately stops what she’s doing as Kripke motions for Jensen to go with him.

 

Jared’s parents don’t even look in his direction as they usher a confused looking Jensen out of the gym.

 

Jared can’t focus for the rest of the day.

 

To make things worse, Jensen doesn’t come back to the dorm that night.

 

/----/

 

The next day at breakfast, there’s an announcement over the loudspeakers.

 

“Good morning, students.” Kripke begins and the cafeteria falls silent. “I regret to inform you that due to unforeseen circumstances, we have had to cancel class today. Please return to your rooms and remain there.”

Teachers begin rushing around, leading students toward their rooms. In the hubbub, Jared loses sight of Chad until he pushes open the door to their room and finds Chad pacing the floor. Jensen is nowhere to be seen.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” Chad asks as Jared closes the door.

 

“I have no idea.” He responds, sitting on his bed.

 

“Where’s Jensen?” Chad asks and Jared shrugs. He’s wondering the same thing. “Do you think he could have something to do with this?”

 

“What do you mean?” Jared asks sharply. Chad looks at him like he’s an idiot.

 

“Jared, he’s from the Red Room. It’s not like they teach Superhero 101 there.” Chad says. 

 

“I can’t believe you’d say that!” 

 

“All I’m saying is that Jensen was probably trained to be an assassin, Jay! There’s no telling who he’ll side with.” Chad sits on the bed with a sigh. “I know you like him, but you can’t go around blindly trusting people.”

 

“I think Jensen is genuinely good, Chad. He’s not his parents.” Jared says heatedly and Chad holds his hands up.

 

“I’m just worried, okay? We don’t even know what his powers are.” Chad says. Jared clenches his fists.

 

“Whatever, man.” He says and turns away to read a book. 

 

Chad doesn’t respond.

 

Not that it matters, anyway.

 

/----/

 

Someone comes to bring them lunch because apparently Kripke still doesn’t want them leaving their rooms. Jared and Chad sit eating their meal in silence until Chad clears his throat.

 

“Look, man, I’m sorry.” He says. “I just...I don’t know. You have to admit, Jensen’s kind of intimidating. He’s...he scares me. Seriously. I mean, with the metal arm and the mysterious powers and the Red Room training, who wouldn’t be scared? Other than you, of course.”

 

“It’s fine.” Jared says softly. He gets where Chad’s coming from, he really does. He’s about to say something else when an explosion rocks the building.

 

“Shit!” Chad yelps as he and Jared both fall off their chairs. “What the fuck was that?”

 

“I don’t know.” Jared responds. An older student throws the door open, looking panicked.

 

“We’re under attack! Kripke wants everyone in the basement! Hurry, come on!” He shouts, running off to get more students. Jared stays frozen on the floor until Chad grabs his arm and hauls him up.

 

“Come on!” Chad hollers as he pulls Jared out the door. They’re racing down the hallway when something flies into them, knocking them over and sliding them down the hallway. It’s a cheetah. Jared’s confused until the cheetah morphs into a dragon and covers them as another explosion rocks the building.

 

“Come on, let’s go!” Daneel says as she morphs back into herself. Other students are picking themselves up and running for the basement.

 

“What’s happening? Who’s attacking us?” Jared demands as Gen joins them in their flight to safety.

 

“Dark Ray and Black Force.” Daneel says gravely. “Along with some teacher from the Red Room. I’m not sure.”

 

Jared feels a cold pit form in his stomach. Jensen. That’s why. That’s why his parents have been talking to Jensen and why Kripke led him off yesterday. They knew this was going to happen. He stops in the middle of the hallway.

 

“Jared, what the hell are you doing?” Gen shrieks, grabbing his arm. “Come on, we have to go!”

 

“No.” Jared responds. His parents are probably out there right now, oh god,  _ Jensen’s _ probably out there. “No.”

 

“What do you mean, ‘no’?!” Chad snaps. Daneel gives him a stern look.

 

“Jared, don’t be stupid.” She warns. Jared shakes his head.

 

“I’m not.” He says and replicates, pushing the three of them back and racing off in the other direction.

 

He can’t let Jensen fight Dark Ray and Black Force alone. He can’t.

He won’t.


	7. part vii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here it is guys! the last chapter! thank you so much for reading and sticking with me through this whole thing! i hope you enjoy!

 

__Baby, I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor (you know)  
I used to live alone before I knew ya  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah!

_ -Jeff Buckley, [Hallelujah](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8AWFf7EAc4) _

 

 

 

 

 

Bombs. The entire school is being attacked.

 

Jensen stands between two superheroes that came rushing onto the scene at a call from Genesys. In fact, he’s now surrounded by seven superheroes, all trying to save the school and their children. He thinks the two flanking him are Genevieve’s parents, but he can’t be certain.

 

“Jensen.” Kripke turns to him, puts a hand on his shoulder. “Go. Get inside and to safety with the other students.”

 

“What- no!” Jensen protests. He knows what Madame can do. Everyone thinks that Dark Ray and Black Force (his parents, Jensen has to keep reminding himself) are the worst of the worst, but he knows the truth. Of course he knows the truth.

 

They’re nothing compared to Madame. Yes, Dark Ray can manipulate darkness and shadow, can make darkness attack you while he laughs. (Who’s afraid of the dark?) Black Force can make you see the darkness inside of you, every evil corner of your heart. (Everyone has evil in them.)

 

But Madame has the power of destruction itself. The only power she can’t defeat is omnipotence, and Jensen doesn’t know anyone who is omnipotent. 

 

He can’t let them fight Madame alone.

 

“Jensen,” Falconite says, her eyes worried behind her mask. “Please. They could hurt you.”

 

Jensen laughs bitterly. “Too late for that.” He says.

 

“Come on, son, it’s better for you.” Someone chimes in. Jensen shakes his head.

 

“Do any of you even know what Madame can do?” He asks. He’s greeted with silence. “She has destruction. No matter what you do, she’ll win. You need me.”

 

The superheroes exchange glances.

 

“The school’s being bombed and we have to hurry.” Jensen says. “Madame trained me. I know all of her tricks. And let’s face it: my powers are closest to hers. I could at least hold my own against her.”

 

Silence again. And then, “Goddamn, he’s right.” Miss Ferris says from where she’s standing in her own suit. There’s a murmur of agreement from the other heroes.

 

“Alright.” Genesys exhales. “Alright. But stay back, okay? Be careful.”

Jensen nods.

 

“We need a plan.” Kripke says. Genesys shrugs.

 

“We  _ are _ the plan.” He says and turns to race off towards where Madame, Dark Ray, and Black Force are raining hell on Supernatural Academy.

 

/----/

 

Jensen’s trying vainly to follow orders, staying hidden from sight when he feels a tap on his shoulder and turns to see Jared.

 

“Hi.” Jared says, crouching down next to Jensen behind a large boulder. (Debris, Jensen’s guessing.)

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Jensen whispers. 

 

“Helping you.” Jared responds. 

 

“What? No, go back. You could get hurt!”

 

“Then that’s a risk I’m willing to take.” Jared says softly. “I care about you, Jensen. I don’t know what I’d do if you got hurt.”

 

Jensen exhales slowly. They’re in the middle of a battlefield and he could possibly die and he’s hiding behind a fucking boulder when he could be helping. And Jared cares about him.

 

“I care about you, too.” Jensen finds himself saying. “But Madame will try to hurt you. I can’t...I can’t let that happen.”

 

“I can handle myself.” Jared responds gently. “Really. I can.”

 

“Okay.” Jensen takes a deep breath, nods. “Okay.”

 

“Okay.” Jared says. “What’s our plan?”

 

“Well…” Jensen begins. “I was told to stay here unless they really need me, but…”

 

“It kind of seems like they’re not having much luck.” Jared finishes. Jensen nods. “So, what do you say? Wanna get out there and kick some ass?”

 

“Oh, yeah.” Jensen says and leaps over the rock. A few yards away, the heroes are attempting to hold off Madame and- her minions? When did Madame get minions that aren’t her students?

 

“Okay, this is bad.” Jared says. Jensen nods, eyes focused on the villains until his gaze falls on Madame. She turns and looks straight at him and then at Jared. “Is that...is that Madame?”

 

“Yeah.” Jensen says. He turns to look at Jared. “I love you.”

 

“What?” Jared asks, startled.

 

“I love you.” Jensen repeats. “In case we don’t make it out alive, I want-”

 

Jared swoops in and claims his mouth in a kiss.

 

“I love you too.” He whispers when he pulls away. 

 

“I’m going after Madame.” Jensen says. Jared straightens up and replicates nineteen more Jareds.

 

“I’ve got your back. Kick her ass, Jen.” He says and Jensen smirks before wading into the fight. He can hear Genesys and Falconite freaking because Jared’s there but he’s only focusing on Madame.

 

“Jensen.” She says when he’s in front of her. “Long time, no see.”

 

Jensen doesn’t bother responding, thunder rumbling from a path of black clouds above him.

 

“Where the hell did that come from?” Jared yells as fat raindrops begin to fall. 

 

Jensen’s always loved the anger of thunderstorms. He’s always loved the crackling of thunder, the bolts of lightning flashing across the sky. The destruction could almost match Madame’s.

 

A metal pole comes flying at Jensen but Genesys catches it as the wind begins to pick up and howl. Jensen spreads his arms with a vicious grin and forms a funnel of air and cloud and debris and sends it at Madame. It’s enough to lift her in the air and throw her a few feet away.

 

“You tried that last time, boy.” She sneers as she stands, blood on her cheek. “It didn’t work for you.”

 

“Maybe it didn’t then.” He says and calls snow and ice to mind. “But it will now.”

 

He wraps snow and ice around his hands and punches it to the ground, sending a trail of sharp icicles at Madame. She destroys it before it reaches her, but Jensen is relentless. He won’t let anything happen to Jared or Supernatural Academy because he belongs here. And he’ll fight for it.

 

“Yo, ugly!” Someone shouts and Jensen looks up. Chad stands behind Madame, waving. “Your mama’s so fat that every time she turns around there’s a new season of Sherlock!”

 

“What the fuck?” One of the Jareds says, pinning a minion to the ground. Madame rips a tree out of the ground and throws it at Chad, who lights it on fire, wraps a thick length of fire around it like a rope, and throws it right back at Madame, who has turned her attentions back to Jensen. It hits her in the back and lights her on fire. 

 

Jensen uses the opportunity to stab her with an icicle, right through the heart. He pulls it away covered in blood and something in him snaps, remembering all the terrible things he’s faced because of her. He throws the icicle aside with a yell and picks up her dead body in a tornado. He doesn’t know what he’s trying to accomplish. He’s just sick and tired of Madame plaguing his thoughts and his dreams and everything about him.

 

He doesn’t notice Black Force until his thoughts are spinning with every evil deed he’s done and he’s falling, falling, falling. The last thing he hears before he passes out is Jared calling his name.

 

/----/

 

“Jensen? You okay?” Jensen opens his eyes slowly, cringing at the light flooding into the room. Jared sits beside his bed, holding his flesh hand. “Oh, thank God, I was so worried!”

 

“What happened?” Jensen asks groggily.

 

“Your mother attacked you.” Jared says unhappily. The memories come flooding back to Jensen and he tries to sit up, but Jared stops him. “No, no, you need to rest.”

 

“Are you okay?” Jensen asks. Jared nods.

 

“After you passed out...I don’t know. You weren’t breathing, I thought I lost you. Black Force tried to use her power on me but it didn’t work and I attacked her.” Jared says. Jensen smiles.

 

“Of course it didn’t work on you.” He says softly. “Her power only works on people who have evil inside of them.”

 

It makes sense, of course. Jared is too pure, too good for Black Force’s powers to work on him.

“And Dark Ray?” Jensen asks. Jared smiles.

 

“Gen,” He says. “Went flying right at him and knocked him out with that metal pole that Madame tried to use on you.”

 

“Good for her,” Jensen says. Jared rubs his thumb in small circles over Jensen’s hand.

 

“So weather powers, huh?” He asks and Jensen nods. They fall into silence for a few moments. Then Jared speaks again.

 

“It was awesome, you know.” He says. “The tornado, the ice, the storm. It was beautiful, Jen, I don’t know why you’d hide it.”

 

Jensen shrugs as best he can. “I wasn’t sure how anyone would react.”

 

“Well, it was amazing. And now everyone wants to talk to you about it!” Jared says.

 

“I’d rather stay here with you forever.” Jensen responds. Jared leans down and brushes his lips against Jensen’s.

 

“I think we could do that.” He says. 

 

/----/----/

 

Jared doesn’t know what he was expecting, but this certainly isn’t it. 

 

Sitting in the infirmary with Jensen, holding his hand and watching over him...Jared could never have seen this coming. But he’s never been so happy before. 

 

And it’s gonna be hard. Jared can tell that Jensen’s going to have a hard time opening up (he’s already done so well, though.) But they have so much time.

 

Jared flicks the radio on and listens to the music that floats out. 

 

_ “Baby I’ve been here before, I’ve seen this room and I’ve walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew ya. And I’ve seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march, it’s a cold and it’s a broken Hallelujah!” _

 

Hallelujah. 

  
Hallelujah. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering turning this into a series and writing a sequel. I loved it so much. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
